mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 26
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 26 ist die 26. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der siebte Teil des Crossovers Worlds Collide. Handlung Spoilers The most anticipated crossover event of 2013 rolls on with "When Worlds Collide" Part Ten of Twelve! We enter the final assault as Sonic, Tails, Mega Man and Rush storm the Wily Egg to end the dastardly duo of doctors' plans! Speaking of "duos," what's that entering Earth's atmosphere? Can it help Sonic and Mega Man fend off the Mega Man Killers? How about a Chaos Devil? Featuring more new cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante and a special look at the cover process with a super special “pencil, ink, color” sketch variant! Evening the Odds Auf ihrem Weg treffen Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Mega Man und Rush auf vielseitige Gefahren wie die Snake Robots und finden Zusammenhänge der beiden Welten, die in der Skull Egg Zone eingebaut worden sind. Des Weiteren treffen die Vier auf die Shadow Man Roboter. Einer von ihnen entspricht dem robotisierten Shadow the Hedgehog und der andere dem Robot Master von Dr. Wily. Zunächst wird Shadow besiegt, der jedoch selbst den anderen Shadow Man erledigen kann. Durch den Chaos Control, mit dem Shadow verschwindet, fängt Sonic plötzlich wieder an sich an Mecha Sally zu erinnern und Mega Man an Break Man. Im Wily Egg überbringt Orbot Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily die schlechte Nachricht, dass beide Shadow Mans vernichtet wurden. Daraufhin werden Silver Man und Blaze Woman losgeschickt, doch auch diese Zwei werden letztendlich derobotisiert. Rouge the Bat hat sich derweil in das Wily Egg geschlichen und Kontakt mit Dr. Light aufgenommen, um ihm den Chip zu geben, worauf sich die Daten des Wily Egg befinden. Er soll sie analysieren und die Schwachstellen herausfinden. In der Skull Egg Zone finden die Chaotix Proto Man und werden von Knuckles Man und Rose Woman beobachtet, die den Befehl von Dr. Eggman bekamen, die Selbstzerstörungsfunktion zu benutzen, um Sonic und Mega Man auszuschalten. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mega Man *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rush *''The Chaotix'' **Vector the Crocodile **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon *Rouge the Bat *Dr. Light Gegner *Dr. Eggman **Cubot & Orbot *Dr. Wily **Shadow Man *Roboticized Masters **''Shadow Man'' (Shadow the Hedgehog) **''Silver Man'' (Silver the Hedgehog) **''Blaze Woman'' (Blaze the Cat) **Rose Woman **Knuckles Man Trivia *Das Cover der Ausgabe zeigt eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit im Aufbau mit dem Cover des Spiels Mega Man 10. *Metal Sonics Pose auf dem Variant Cover stammt aus dem Spiel Sonic CD. *Obwohl die meisten Charaktere in dem Crossover keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse ihrer eigenen Welten haben, so kann sich Tails doch an T-Pub, einen mechanischen Helferroboter, erinnern. *Der Snake Robot wäre in der Welt von Sonic die Egg Viper. *Auf der Kugel, die Mega Man durch die Derobotisierung von Shadow Man bekommt, ist das Symbol aus dem Spiel Shadow the Hedgehog zu sehen. *Die Köpfe von Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily, die in die Berge gemeißelt wurden, sind eine Anlehnung auf die Präsidentenköpfe im Mount Rushmore National Memorial. *Wie auch die meisten Spieler beschwert sich Sonic über die plötzlich auftauchenden Blöcke, die auch in den Spielen meistens über Stacheln auftauchen und man sich die Reihenfolge der Blöcke merken muss. Leseprobe MegaMan26Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan26Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan26Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan26Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 26 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics Kategorie:Worlds Collide